Iron
by Leim Park Seok
Summary: Dos extrañas en Konoha. - Hokague-sama... no hay sobrevivientes- Suspiro pesadamente-... esto es imposible, ellas fueron desterradas desde su nacimiento - Hinata corrió a la entrada - Sus ojos ¿Eres Hyuga?- Jamás seré como tu y los de tu familia  NO YAOI


Ohio~

Está historia lleva años en la página y porque olvide la contraseña (Les escribe hasta aquí Nefath) no pude publicar lo que seguía, espero y me reciban con los brazos abiertos (?) ya que me he reinsertado a arreglar este capítulo y subirlo aquí nuevamente, ojalá y no me llamen basura o algo así de nuevo~ Sin más preámbulos, disfruten y no lloren (?) okey, no... nos vemos abajo (:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Todo tiene un comienzo**_

En el principio de los tiempos, el bien y el mal han existido como la luz y la oscuridad. La luz tenía sus nombres y la oscuridad solo uno, uno que representaba todo lo malo de la existencia, un nombre que todos temían y que hasta ahora es imposible escribir sin sentir temor por tu alma, las fuerzas principales del bien como las principales del mal tienen un solo origen, un contenedor que equilibra estas dos existencias, pero que a la vez las potenciaba.

En un principio esta única entidad compartía un solo espacio, un solo lugar en el universo, pero por motivos ajenos a esta fuerza fue separada en dos mitades inversamente proporcionales, una dotada de todas las buenas virtudes, como el amor, la bondad, la amistad y la esperanza entre muchas otras; y la otra dotada de virtudes y sentimientos oscuros como el odio, la venganza o simplemente la satisfacción al causar algún daño mayor en donde participa principalmente el dolor entre otros. Estas dos nuevas entidades crearon sus propios reinos en los corazones de los habitantes de la tierra, creando diversas fuerzas del bien y del mal, en donde ambas invadían un corazón, pero siempre se mantenía estable una de ellas transformando a estos seres en mitades del yin y el yang (la parte blanca no puede vivir sin la negra y la negra no puede vivir sin la blanca). De esta forma nuevamente el universo quedo en un equilibrio medianamente estable.

El lado bueno de esta ecuación viendo que estaba casi todo bien decidió retirarse de la contienda ya que nuevamente todo estaba en equilibrio, pero el lado malo no le pareció este equilibrio por lo que intento destruirlo creando distintos seres llenos de pura maldad desestabilizando nuevamente el mundo, viendo esto las fuerzas del bien intentando sellar a esta maldad invocaron a la fuerza del bien logrando sellar a este ser que fue nombrado por los antiguos por un nombre que hasta ahora se ha intentado borrar de las historia solo dejando el recuerdo de que este ente es la madre de todos los demonios principales y mas poderosos, llamándoles Bijuus o primera descendencia. Este ser tan maligno, fue sellado por el bien en un lugar donde no existía nada pero a la vez estaba el todo, en donde su poder era contenido, y en donde su maldad no puede alcanzar a ninguna alma.

Los Bijuus (o primera descendencia) eran la concentración de los años de maldad y frustración acumulados en energía, que es liberada a través de portales abiertos de forma inexplicable, para descender la cantidad de energía acumulada. Y es así como los bijuus fueron creados de ese único ser formado por la maldad que fue sellada en la nada.

Pero luego de siglos de una existencia en las tinieblas y de un máximo de acomular-deborar de energía, los sellos que guardaban la entrada al mundo de la nada fueron rotos y el supremo ser de las tinieblas bajó a la tierra causando el caos y la destrucción de la vida. Viendo esto fue encarcelado por un grupo de humanos y seres mitológicos a una eternidad de reencarnación en un cuerpo mortal. Un cuerpo de un ser puro de corazón que pueda neutralizar la maldad que expedía el demonio, sin sucumbir a tanto poder, pero a la vez fue condenado a tener un guardián de su sangre que ayudara a la elegida con su tarea, la elegida era un ser que solo nacía una vez cada mil años, un ser que estaba destinado para nacer en este milenio en donde su poder era necesario para prevalecer la vida y la creación, para volver a mantener el equilibrio de todos los corazones, un ser que ya a nacido y se encuentra entre nosotros en este momento.

El demonio es sellado siempre dentro de mujeres, ya que al ser una mujer la primera descendiente del bien su corazón era tan puro y fuerte que este ser oscuro no puede dar su alma, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda controlar su cuerpo, por este motivo el guardián tiende a nacer uno cuatro años antes que la elegida, un humano que puede controlar al demonio solo con su voz, y que además es agraciado con múltiples habilidades para así contrarrestar a las de la elegida, un humano que comparte la carga de su igual de sangre, un humano que está destinado a ser perseguido y morir solo por la protección de su hermana, un humano igual de puro que la elegida, pero con una carga igual o peor que esta, el yin y el yang armonizando perfectamente en un cuerpo.

Cada Bijuu tiene su propio destino, cada uno de los portadores sufre por el poder sellado en ellos, pero en este tiempo la profecía del fin esta dicha y solo unas cuantas personas tienen el poder de cambiarla...

Lejana a cualquier aldea, se encontraba corriendo una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los cinco años de edad, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que a leguas se podía ver que era un bebé. Corría desesperadamente por llegar a algún lugar seguro entre todos esos árboles que la rodeaban para poder poner a salvo a su hermanita que al parecer no poseía más de un año de edad, y a la vez para no seguir escuchando los gritos de agonía que provenían de la gente que estaba intentando protegerlas.

A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una aldea que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, como los gritos de sus habitantes se escuchaban terroríficos al ser consumidas ya sea por el fuego o por las armas de personas que estaban atacando a la pacifica aldea, de la cual las pequeñas niñas habían salido huyendo a penas para no ser asesinadas como sucedería con todos los habitantes de aquella cuidad.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro corría con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, esforzándose por proteger al bultito en donde llevaba a su hermanita envuelta, cuidando de no despertarla, pero que tampoco tuviera algún golpe en ese frágil cuerpo a causa de la carrera por entre los matorrales de aquel denso bosque y a su vez poniendo todo su entrenamiento a prueba, para cuando sus padres volvieran vieran que su hermanita esta bien y se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

Mientras corría por ese terrorífico bosque que conectaba a otra aldea oculta, recordaba lo que su oka-san y su oto-san, le habían dicho que tenían que hacer si llegaran a estar en una situación igual a la que ahora se encontraban.

_**/ Flash Back /**_

_En una pequeña casa, cerca de un claro, casi al final de una pequeña aldea se encontraba una pequeña familia reunida cerca de una mesa compartiendo una amena cena._

_La madre que vestía un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro que contrastaba con su hermoso cabello negro azulado, unos expresivos ojos verdes que miraban cálidamente a su chiquita familia reunida a su lado cuando de repente una de sus famosas premonición del futuro surgió delante de sus ojos que perdieron todo brillo de acuerdo a como avanzaba las terribles escenas. Después de terminar de observar las catastróficas visiones, queda mirando intensamente a sus hijas que jugaban con su comida, percatándose de que su marido se había quedado mirándola al darse cuenta que había tenido una visión. Ella le sonrío tranquilizadoramente para no alterar el ambiente de la cena._

_En el fondo ella sabía que esa visión en particular no iba poder alterar como siempre hacia con las demás, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de proteger a sus hijas de un terrible futuro, a su marido no podía porque de alguna u otra forma él tenía que cumplir con su destino al igual que ella y su hija mayor que en esos momentos no se encontraba en casa._

_Mirando intensamente a su pequeña, y pensando en la mejor manera de partir con la conversación, volvió a mirar a su marido que se paraba de su lugar para tonar unas de sus manos, tomando una profunda respiración comenzó de la manera más simple que le pareció que una niña de cinco años pudiese entender._

_-Hija tu bien saben que yo no estaré para siempre- Dijo mirando a Seimei y evitando la mirada de su marido- que a pesar de que tu padre y yo intentemos... ustedes tienen un destino y probablemente nosotros no podremos caminarlo junto a ustedes._

_-Si Mami ya lo sabía, tu siempre me dices lo mismo… ¿pasa algo malo Mami?- dijo Seimei a su madre con una mirada de entendimiento a lo que ella se refería, pero de confusión al no saber el porqué su madre sacaba ese tema a flote en la cena, pero también de molestia por lo que su madre quería decir, ya que a pesar de solo tener cinco años ella comprendía lo que esas palabras querían decir, y definitivamente no quería pensar en un futuro sin sus padres o hermanas._

_-mi niña tu sabes que yo sé muchas cosas que otras personas no, que puedo ver mas allá de lo que otra gente vería... es por eso que quiero que me prometas que nunca te separaras de tu hermanita y pase lo que pase tú la protegerás con todas tus fuerzas, ¿está bien?... ¿se lo prometes a Mami y Papi?- le dijo con ojos tristeza pero firmemente a su hija y mirando con ternura a su hija menor._

_-¿Pasa algo amor?- pregunto su esposo con una mirada cálida_

_-No amor solo lo dijo porque es verdad, tu sabes que tu y yo no estaremos por siempre con nuestras hijas... nena ¿me lo prometes?- Dijo con un tono que aun no se quebraba pero que estaba a punto de caer._

_- claro Mami, prometo nunca dejar que nada malo le pase a Meian- le dijo su pequeña para calmar los ánimos de su madre._

_-Hija tu sabes que si llega a pasar algo en la aldea tienes que correr con tu hermanita y nunca mirar hacia atrás y si nosotros no vamos con ustedes no se preocupen nosotros... esteremos bien... - No alcanzo a termina las frase porque percibió que su voz se empezaba a quebrar, así que se tomo unos momentos pera reafirmar su postura y continuar hablando con su pequeña -Tiene que ir por el bosque de allí (les indico el camino por el cual debían irse corriendo, con su dedo índice, señalando a través de una ventana) hasta llegar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas *Konoha* allí esta mi familia y la de su padre... espero que ellos sepan cuidarlas bien... - termino esta en un sollozo bien disimulado._

_-¿preciosa entiendes lo que tu madre te dijo?- les dijo su padre ya previendo hacia donde iba el asunto y para que su esposa se recompusiera, para no alterar a su hija._

_-si papi yo entiendo, por eso cuando algo malo pase tomare a mi hermanita y correré por el bosque, pero... ¿cómo voy a saber si voy bien por el camino, no me perderé?- dijo con el dedo índice en su mejilla señalándose- he memorizados varios mapas que me ha dicho mi nee-san pero no sé si pueda... sobre todo si es de noche._

_-bueno ¿te acuerdas que una vez te marque el camino a Konoha empezando desde nuestra casan?- ella asintió con la cabeza- bueno trata de seguirlo sino solo tienes que seguir tus corazonadas, ellas siempre te han guiado bien – dijo esta contestando la pregunta de su pequeña hija_

_-Seimei escucha si eso llegara a pasar cuando tu hermana este igual de pequeña que ahora tienes que correr con ella en brazos y no soltarla ¿bueno?-_

_-Bueno, pero Mami ¿qué hago si mi hermana se pone a llorar?- respondió solo para que la madre estuviera tranquila._

_-¿si tu hermana llegara a llorar mucho? cantadle un cuento ¿bueno?- Dijo la madre confiada en la voz de su hija, que a pesar de solo tener cinco años cantaba como un ángel_

_-Bueno ¿pero que cuento?- pregunto tratando de acordarse de una_

_-la canción aflorara sola de tus labio solo déjala que fluya- Dijo esta con mirada tranquilizadora y mirando apremiante a su esposo confirmando las sospechas de este._

_**/Fin Flash Back/**_

Corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego a una salida de ese terrorífico bosque, caminó ya más tranquila al no escuchar ruido alguno, pero, se encontraba bastante preocupada por su hermana mayor que se había quedado entreteniendo a uno ninjas que les seguían el paso por el bosque, además, se acordó de que su madre aquella vez no le había dicho cual era su familia y su padre tampoco. Ella reconoció de inmediato que estaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja ya que con sus padres dando paseos le mostraban la gran entrada.

Llena de cansancio por la carrera saco la poca energía que le quedaba para seguir caminando y poder atravesar la entrada, camino hasta llegar pero habían unos hombres en ella que le daba miedo así que busco un lugar cerca del bosque para quedarse con su pequeña hermanita un lugar cubierto de césped en donde se recostó cerca de un árbol y se durmió abrazado al cuerpo calentito de su hermanita...

... mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió un ruido sordo en los matorrales y pronto siento que era levantada por unos cálidos brazos bien conocidos por ella.

En el transcurso de la noche un equipo de ninjas de Konoha que regresaba de un patrullaje cerca de las frontera noroeste, traían la fatídica noticia de que los habitantes de la cuidad que estaban en esa dirección fueron destruidos por los ninjas de una aldea lejana, no quedo ningún sobreviviente, nadie ni siquiera algún animal.

Ingresaron apuradamente a la aldea, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del Hokague, el cual los esperaba con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Alrededor de él estaban las personas más importantes de Konoha, los principales líderes de los clanes y grandes etc., esperando impacientemente la llegada del grupo de ninjas.

Un ruido al golpear la puerta hizo que gran mayoría de los ocupantes (que no eran ninjas) saltaran de la sorpresa, y otros tantos que miraran insistentemente la puerta.

-Adelante –se escuchó la serena voz del Hokage.

-Con su permiso- Mencionó uno de los ninjas que entraba.

-¿Qué han visto?- preguntó el Hokague con rapidez.

-Desde lejos no hemos visto mucho, pero lo que hemos captado nos ha dejado impactados- comentó este con ojos como platos, pero tratando de guardar su compostura.

-denme su reporte - pidió el Hokague respirando hondo para no alterarse y pensar en las personas importantes que se encontraban en aquella aldea.

-Vimos unos pocos ninjas peleando de camino a la aldea, seguramente alguno de ellos intentando huir, cuando nos acercamos un poco más, vimos algunas de las calles de la aldea completamente destruidas, habían muchos habitantes muertos o peleando por sus vidas, cuando veníamos de camino aquí para entregar el informe muchos ninjas escaparon del lugar Hokague-sama - dijo este erizándose desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello.

-¿Qué haremos?- algunos de los que estaban dentro de la oficina se miraron, mientras otros comenzaban a susurrar entre sí.

-mandaremos a un escuadrón especializado en combate y rescate, en este instante, la prioridad de la misión es encontrar sobrevivientes... Shio queda a cargo de los escuadrones, ahora váyanse - Dijo este con un tono de voz que no daba cabida a replica

-Como mande Hokague-Sama, hasta luego- dio media vuelta por donde venía y desapareció del lugar

-¿Por qué se quedaron detenidas aquí?, ¿Mamá te dijo que tenias que ingresar a la aldea? –les decía una chica de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, que estaba vestida del típico traje AMBU *color negro y rojo colonial (envés de blanco es rojo colonial)* manchado de sangre y rasgado en varias partes de este mismo, su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta alta y era de un color castaño oscuro y de unos penetrantes ojos perlas dignas de un Hyuga.

-Nee-san me asustaste, y no... No quería entrar porque los guardias me dan miedo, son muy feos -dice su hermana apretando a su "bultito" y mirando intensamente a su hermana mayor que aun la tenia sostenida entre sus brazos, y recién percatándose del estado tan deplorable en el que ella se encontraba sosteniéndose de un árbol. Sintió una humedad bajo su mano izquierda que tenia apoyada en el hombro derecho de su hermana, y al levantarlo la "humedad" que había sentido era la sangre de ella, al volver a mirar a la cara de su hermana se percato de su lamentable estado y temiéndose lo peor le pregunto- ¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto?, ¿Dónde está papá y mamá?, ¿Dónde están los demás nee-san, porque no están contigo?

-Tranquila Chibi, todo está bien, mamá y papá se quedaron luchando para que yo las encontrara y las pusiera a salvo, ¿o me vas a decir que no tienes miedo de estar aquí sola?- a lo cual la pequeña niña movió negativamente su cabecita- bien entonces tenemos que partir hacia Konoha para que estemos las tres a salvo ¿está bien?

-Bien, pero ¿estás segura de que puedes seguir?, si quieres podemos descansar un poco mas y así...

-Vamos que no me va a pasar nada- dijo la hermana con un tono de seguridad en su voz.

-Está bien Nee-san -dijo esta más animada luego de las palabras de su hermana, aún así mirando con recelo la cantidad de heridas que aun podía ver por el cuerpo de su hermana mayor aun siendo de noche.

Caminaron lentamente hasta poder divisar la puerta de entrada de la aldea, que se veía a unos pasos de distancia, pero no pudieron acercarse más ya que, de entre los arbustos salieron aproximadamente quince ninjas, los cuales se posicionaron alrededor de ellas formando un semicírculo enfrentándolas, tapando así la vista que tenían hacia las puertas de la aldea de Konoha.

Uno de los ninjas comenzó el ataque, lanzando una onda de shurikens mientras que otros siguiendo su ejemplo, hacían sellos de manos y dirigían sus ataques a la mayor de las niñas, mientras un grupo de tres intentaban capturar a las dos menores. Lynx con la maestría de un AMBU Experimentado, saco su katana para desviar el ataque de los shurikens incrustándolos en algunos de los árboles y otros redirigiéndolos hacia sus oponentes, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba a sus hermanas dando así un salto ágilmente dejándolas posicionadas en lo alto de un árbol.  
>Mientras entre salto y salto para tratar de escapar, esquivaba los embates de ataques tipo viento y agua que los ninjas agresores le enviaban y con la mano de su katana defendía su cuerpo y el de las niñas de los tres ninjas que estaban tratando de quitarles a las pequeñas.<p>

Entre tanto ataque, y sin darse cuenta de que un oponente que logro colocarse a sus espaldas, recibió una potente patada en ella que la lanzo unos metros hacia el frente, directo hacia un gran árbol. Tratando de recibir ella el daño giro sobre su cuerpo desesperadamente y para la fortuna de las niñas a tiempo para recibir el daño en su espalda.

Luego del inmenso golpe que casi la lleva a la inconsciencia, percibió un familiar sabor metálico en su boca, dando cuenta así que el golpe la proporciono de algunas costillas rotas, entre otros huesos por lo que pudo apreciar al intentar mover su hombro izquierdo. Trató de levantase sin soltar al indefenso ser que se aferraba a ella en un acto desesperado de temor.

Cada minuto que pasaba en esa lucha, era cada minuto de dolor, dolor al saber que de una u otra forma su vida acabaría irremediablemente en la muerte, pero su único objetivo que la mantenía consiente era proteger la vida de sus hermanas, esos seres puros de corazón que tenían una vida a la cual aferrarse por muy espinoso que su futuro se viera, por muy oscuro que se sintiera. Era por ello que luchaba contra la urgencia de su cuerpo por sucumbir al silencio absoluto de la muerte, del cual estaba tentada a consentir pero saco fuerzas de su interior volviendo al intento de proteger a sus pequeñas a sabiendas que sus padres así lo hubieran querido, a sabiendas de que ellos hicieron lo mismo para que en esos momentos ella también estuviera aunque sea dos horas más viva.

Una serie de ruidos la despertó hacia la realidad, levantando su cara, pudo ver casi a seis pasos de ella a aproximadamente siete ninjas, los cuales por lo que podía apreciar con su vista debilitada por la bruma del dolor, eran de la aldea de la hoja y si su memoria no fallaba al igual que su vista eran de la fuerza del AMBU de elite de la misma aldea.

Respirando con dificultad y su vez de alivio se dejo deslizar por el tronco del árbol y atrajo hacia si, a pesar del dolor que esto causo a sus costillas y hombro, a su pequeña hermanita que momentos antes se habían soltado de su agarre para dejarla levantarse, las abrazo a las dos protegiéndolas con sus lastimados brazos mientras la lucha que momentos antes estaba en ella continuaba con las fuerzas de los AMBUS de Konoha a unos metros de ellas, pero aun así manteniéndose alerta.

Armándose del valor y la fuerza que le quedaban intento extraer de uno de sus compartimientos ocultos entre sus ropas un estuche pequeños de unos veinte centímetros, dejándolo entre sus manos y dando un último suspiros de resignación a sabiendas de que su fin se acercaba, despego a su hermanita de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a la cara esforzando una pequeña sonrisa y así poder hablar y disminuir el dolor que el apretado abrazo de esta le estaba proporcionando a sus quebradas costillas.

-Chibi... Chibi... mírame Chibi –le decía Lynx para que la mirará ya que no podía casi ni mover su brazo para levantar su carita.

-Nee-san ¿que está ocurriendo?... ¿donde están papá y mamá?... – pregunto la pequeña con su carita llena de lagrimas y algunas salpicaduras de sangre por ella y toda su ropa que posiblemente era de su hermana. Tomando con sus pequeñas manitas el bultito que llevaba más cerca de su cuerpo al sentirlo moverse- porque esos hombres nos estaban atacando Lynx nee-san?... quiero volver a casa... quiero ver a mamá...

-Vamos Chibi escúchame... no llores que te vez fea así... papa y mama no van a poder estar con ustedes... yo voy a ir con ellos... perdóname Chibi por... por dejarte sola... pero ellos esperan por mi...-le decía con evidente dolor en sus palabras, tanto físico como del corazón.

-nee-san yo voy contigo... quiero ver a papa y mama, no quiero estar solita... nee-san tengo miedo... por favor no te vayas... por favor, por favor –lloraba la pequeña apretándose entre los brazos de su hermana para evitar que esta se fuera y la dejara sola en aquel lugar tan tenebroso. La mayor haciendo una mueca de dolor separo a la llorosa niña de su pecho, quitándole a la bebita que empezaba a sollozar por tanto ruido, movimiento y por los sentimientos de angustia y dolor que emitían las dos mayores que estaban en torno a ella.

-Peque escúchame bien... tú no puedes ir conmigo... tú tienes que cuidar a esta pequeñita –le dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de la bebe en un acto de despedida –tienes que volverte fuerte para cuidarla... recuerda... recuerda lo que mama y papa te dijeron... lo que prometiste... –Lynx sentía que con cada palabra su boca se llenaba de un sabor metálico que al final no pudo contener por un acceso de tos, con lo cual ese peculiar sabor a metal demostró ser sangre. Mirando al asustado rostro de su hermanita la apretó a ella sabiendo que era poco el tiempo que le quedaba de vida ya que hasta respirar era un martirio- nena... solo tú puedes protegerla... toma esto... cuando te gradúes como shinobi de la aldea... de la aldea que te acoja... léelo, pero... pero solo tu... no se lo muestres a la pequeña.

-nee-san... nee-san... por favor no quiero estar solita... no voy a poder cuidar a Meian...yo no puedo... vamos nee-san no te quedes dormida... prometiste enseñarme a lanzar kunais y con papa y mama iríamos de paseo, por favor ustedes lo prometieron- lloraba la nena apoyada en el hombro ensangrentado de su hermana mayor, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla que aun continuaba a unos metros de ellas- vamos nee-san en esa aldea te curaran y estarás bien... volveremos a casa... volveremos con papa y mama... y todo va a estar bien... por favor no te duermas... levanta, vamos a la aldea, por favor no te duermas vamos, vamos por favor nee-san no quiero estar sola... – le decía la pequeña llorando cada tanto tiempo, y asustándose al ver como su aniki serraba sus ojos como si quisiera irse a dormir.

-Mamá y Papá dijeron que te amaban Chibi...- casi eran un susurro cada palabra que pronunciaba, y si no fuera porque la niña estaba apretada a ella no las podría escuchar –que cuidaras a Meian y que... y que te esforzaras a ser la mejor... en algunos años te vendré a buscar y practicaremos... y comeremos al aire libre como te gustaba... cortaremos flores y se la daremos a mama... dormiremos junto a papa cuando caiga una tormentas... y siempre estaremos juntas... siempre... es una... promesa- le dijo con dificultad y apenas consiente a la vida que se le escapaba con cada respiración, y por fin dando un respiro de alivio se dejo llevar por lo que ella sabia sería el fin de una vida feliz. Corta pero feliz.

Aquel cuerpo debilitado por la lucha, por el continuo movimiento y por las profundas heridas que abarcaban casi la totalidad de el mismo, se fue quedando sin fuerzas por lo cual poco a poco fue dejando entre sus pernas a la bebe que esta vez estaba profundamente dormida y con un último esfuerzo le sonrió a su pequeña hermana pidiéndole con la poca conciencia que le cada su último deseo.

-Pequeña Hime-chan... canta... cantadle una canción... a tu nee-san... una canción... para... dor...mir... –le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba su cuerpo.

-está bien nee-san... saluda a papa y mama... diles que cuidare de Meian por ellos... diles que los amo... te amo nee-san –y con lagrimas en los ojos y percatarse de que los AMBUS de Konoha habían vencido y se acercaban a ellas, tomo a su hermanita en sus bracitos y la apretó cerca de su pecho para darle calor en esa fría mañana, ya que se percato de que el sol está próximo a levantarse para anunciar un nuevo día. Se quedo sentada cerca de su aniki mientras los AMBUS intentaban separarla de su hermana mayor, se aferro a ella dejando caer lágrimas de dolor y con una voz temblorosa pidió permanecer ahí hasta terminar con el último deseo de su nee-san, lo cual los AMBUS aceptaron y esperaron en silencio.

Con los primeros rayos del sol comenzó con la canción que estaba en esos momentos naciendo de su alma, una canciones que reflejabas sus sentimientos.

_Si te digo__  
><em>_¿Tu Escucharás?__  
><em>_¿Te quedarás?__  
><em>_¿Estarás aquí por siempre?__  
><em>_¿Nunca te marcharás?_

_Nunca pensé que las cosas cambiarían,__  
><em>_Apriétame fuerte__  
><em>_Por favor no digas otra vez que te tienes que ir_

Cada letra de la canción era escuchada por los AMBUS presentes que miraban admirados y con dolor a la pequeña que aun sostenía a la bebe entre sus brazos y que se había recostado contra su hermana que había dado su último respiro cuando su hermana comenzó con la canción.

_Un pensamiento amargo__  
><em>_Yo lo tenía todo__  
><em>_Pero sólo lo deje ir__  
><em>_Mantén tu silencio__  
><em>_Es tan violento desde que te fuiste_

Su voz era tan Hermosa que todos estaban cautivados por ella, pero transmitían tantos sentimientos que estaban calando hondo en los corazones de los espectadores.

_Todos mis pensamientos están contigo siempre__  
><em>_Hasta el día en que volveremos a estar juntas__  
><em>_Te estaré esperando_

Cada palabra pronunciada por la pequeña era acompañada por lágrimas silenciosas que no arruinaban la perfección de la canción.

_Si yo te hubiera dicho__  
><em>_Tú habrías escuchado__  
><em>_Te habrías quedado__  
><em>_Tú estarías aquí por siempre__  
><em>_Nunca te habrías marchado_

_Esto nunca habría sido todo igual__  
><em>_Todo nuestro tiempo que ha sido en vano__  
><em>_Por que te tenías que ir_

La escena era hermosa, pero devastadoramente triste. Ver a una pequeña cantándole una canción a su fallecida hermana era algo que no todos querían llegar a presenciar en sus vidas. Los AMBUS presentes estaban indecisos en si llevarse a la niña o dejarla terminar su canción, por lo que decidieron después de unos minutos a la segunda opción, esperando en silencio para que la pequeña que en esos momentos lloraba y acariciaba a su hermana mayor terminara de cantar.

_El pensamiento más dulce__  
><em>_Tenía todo__  
><em>_Por que te deje ir__  
><em>_Todos nuestros momentos me mantienen abrigada__  
><em>_Cuando estas lejos_

Ya los primeros rayos del sol estaban alumbrando tímidamente la triste escena, esperando pacientemente a que la dueña de una triste melodía que se estaba expandiendo por el viento acallara sus palabras de dolor y tristeza.

_Todos mis pensamientos están contigo siempre__  
><em>_Hasta el día en que volveremos a estar juntas__  
><em>_Te estaré esperando_

Y así con las ultimas letras de una triste canción en el aire, la pequeña niña se acercó a su hermana mayor y deposito un tierno beso en su frente como ella misma recordaba que su aniki hacia cada vez que ella se iba a dormir, y con las ultimas lagrimas cayendo silenciosamente por su rostro se acercó a uno de los AMBUS que la espera de cuclillas, recibiéndola en un cálido abrazo a ella y a la que ahora era su única familia, su hermana menor. Y dejándose envolver por el calor de ese otro cuerpo cayo dormida junto a la bebe que aun sostenía entre sus brazos, esperando que al despertar su vida fuera mejor de cómo se veía antes de ir a dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Anteriormente aquí abrían notas de autora bastante locas (?)... y entonces si las quieren pues pídanlas (?)<p>

Reviews? Y Len les regala un lindo fanservice (?) ahahaha...*risa malvadosamente malvada*

adiós, cuídense... nos leemos :3


End file.
